


Who Are We Now?

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Being Lost, Developing Friendships, Draco's Den's A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub Fic-A-Thon, F/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Theodore Nott doesn't know what to do with himself after he's released from Azkaban. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help but tinker with time... again. A slip up on his part suddenly sends him across dimensions to... space? Where he meets Gamora and her completely unimpressed sister.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Gamora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	Who Are We Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this challenge and had so much fun with it!! My Slytherin was Theodore Nott and my prompt was Gamora!

Theodore Nott stepped out of his cell in Azkaban to face none other than Harry Potter.

  
“Nott.” He’d greeted with a slight incline of his chin.

  
“Potter.”

  
He followed along silently as Potter escorted him to a room he was quite familiar with, the visitors room. Draco had made frequent use of it to visit Theo over the past three years, and also to try and ease his guilty conscience. Theo had grown quite sick of that conversation.

  
“Wait here, please.”

  
Theo snorted but sat down anyway. Where else would he go? Potter disappeared through the heavy steal door and Theo was once again alone. Three years he’d sat in his prison cell for the time turner he’d created for Lucius, only for the sod to give it to Draco which made a trail that led right to him. He should have known better. Although it didn’t make that much of a difference, he’d spent his entire life alone as it was.

His father had died in the final battle, and he’d yet to met a witch that he could stand long enough to marry, so he spent his days in Nott Manor tinkering away at various things. Sometimes he would be contracted by the Ministry to create something, or examine another. He supposed that’s why his arrest stung so much. Being arrested and imprisoned for the very thing they paid him to do was such a slap in the face.

A few moments later Potter walked back in with Theo’s wand that he hadn’t seen since the day we was arrested. There it sat, on the cold metal table waiting for him. He could feel his magic thrumming with anticipation with just the thought of finally having it again.

  
“You’ll have weekly check-ins.”

  
Theo thought Potter’s voice sounded remorseful at that. The Ministry he worked for now labeled Theo a criminal and there was nothing he could do about it. “Understood.”

  
“I’ve requested to be lead on this, even though I'm no longer an Auror. For the record, I don’t think that their decision was right.”

  
Theo nodded once. “So you’ve mentioned.”

  
“We really tried to-“

  
“Is there anything else you require of me?” He cut in. He didn’t care to hear another bout of _so sorry, there was nothing we could do._

  
“No, Mr. Nott. You are free to go.”

  
Theo grabbed his wand and didn’t bother to look back.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since his release, and he was bored. He hadn’t set foot inside his hidden workshop, the thought of tinkering with his creations was too tempting, and should another Ministry official than Potter show up and see his work, he’d most likely be thrown right back into Azkaban. Draco had visited, of course, but Theo had kept it brief.

He wandered around the house until he found himself standing in front of the painting of a beech tree, charmed to change colors with the seasons. Theo had always loved it, and it was large enough to conceal the door to his workshop. Once inside, he allowed himself his first genuine smile in a very long time. He loved his work. The challenge, the joy of figuring out a problem had always appealed to him. The magic that a time-turner contained was so impressive he couldn’t help but be seduced by it.

He tinkered with his prototypes well into the night, finding relief that he was finally able to clear his mind. His work was always a welcome distraction to his pitiful life, and he was thankful for the way his brain shut off when he became engrossed in a problem. The rest of the world didn’t exist. It was just him and his project, and he craved that escape.

Checking his watch he saw it was nearly three in the morning, and decided to call it a night. He knew he would rest well, so he carefully put his notes away and made sure everything was in its place.

That’s when it happened.

His notebook jarred a time-turner he’d forgot he had pulled out hours ago, setting him in a panic as he watched it fall to the floor.

“Shit!” He reached for it, thinking he could grab the chain before it hit, but of course he wasn’t that lucky. The bottom of it slammed into the floor, and Theo became horrified at the vibration that was radiating from it. He’d seen the time room at the Ministry for himself, and saw the eternal chaos it sadly became.

Before he knew it he was being sucked away, colors flying all around him, and indistinguishable shapes and voices flowed to his senses. He’d never experienced anything like this, and was both fascinated and terrified at the same time.

He hit the ground with a hard thud, wondering where in the hell he was and what year it is. Everything looked different. The structures looked dingy and unkempt, the... people looked about the same, making his lips curl in disgust. Instinctively he reached for his wand to be sure he still had it, and was instantly relieved when it was still in the holster at his waist.

“Where the hell am I?” He muttered as he wandered around. Everyone seemed to be looking at him and it made him uncomfortable. He supposed he looked like the odd man out with his slick brown hair and his tailored three piece suit. Some of these creatures walking around looked like they could shower for days and still not be clean.

Ducking into the first establishment he saw he was glad to find it was a pub.

  
“Give me whatever you've got that’s strong.” He barked at the bartender as he sat down.

  
“Money first.” The burly man barked back.

  
His skin was scarred and leather looking, making Theo wonder again where he was. He’d s ever seen creatures like this before. He threw down a few galleons on the counter with a huff. “There.”

  
The man picked them up and examined them. “You think me a fool? Give me real money or no drink!”

  
“That is real money, you imbecile!”

  
The man growled and Theo instinctively reached for his wand when someone came up and slammed some paper looking slips on the counter.  
“Two of whatever he ordered.”

  
She didn’t raise her voice, but when Theo turned to see who had saved him from a fight, he thought she looked quite intimidating. She had dark hair and bright green skin, with a decent figure. Her black leather clothes hugged all the right places and Theo had to turn away quickly before he made an ass of himself.

  
“Thanks.”

  
She nodded and sat down next to him, and sipped the whiskey looking drink once it was handed to her. “You’re not from around here.”

  
Theo snorted in amusement. “That obvious?” He sipped his own drink, surprised that it was actually pretty smooth. “Name’s Theo.”

  
“Gamora.”

  
She chuckled softly. “You’re really not from around here. The bar is The Boot of Jemiah. The planet is Knowhere.”

  
“Nowhere? That’s cute. How about you tell me where I really am.”

  
She slammed her drink in one gulp then dragged him out by the shirt.

  
“What the fuck, I wasn’t finished!”

  
She ignored him and continued to drag him out of the bar and didn’t stop until they were somewhat in the open.

  
“You’re from earth, right?”

  
He looked at her curiously. “Yes?”

  
She pointed to the sky. “Do you see that galaxy over there?”

  
Theo squinted, trying to figure out which cluster of stars she was referring to. “I guess?”

  
“That’s the Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy! Which is twenty five thousand light years from earth. We are eleven thousand light years away from that galaxy, meaning you’re thirty six thousand light years from home. That’s about one hundred and fourteen jumps.”

  
Theo’s eyes got wide. He stared for a moment before he retrieved his busted time turner and stared at that. “I’m in space? How did I do that?”

  
Gamora eyed the pocket watch looking device curiously. “What is that?”

  
“It’s a time-turner.” Theo blurted out. “Very illegal where I’m from. Just spent a few years in a wizarding prison for one as a matter of fact.”

  
“Wizarding prison?”

  
“Yea. How am I going to get home?” He muttered, then looked at Gamora. “I highly doubt you have anything here that I could use to fix this and pray that end up at the right place.”

  
“I have no idea what you would need, but I know someone that might. Come on.”

She yanked on his shirt again and began pulling him away.

  
“You know, I’m capable of walking all by myself.” He ground out as he walked awkwardly beside her.

  
“There’s no rules in Knowhere. You’re less likely to be attacked if you look like my capture.”

  
“If I’m attacked I have a bloody wand. I’ve been in a fight or two.”

  
“Just shut up and come with me.”

She led him to a literal space ship. He didn’t dare speak but couldn’t hide his awe at the fact that this was all real. Once the door was shut she headed to the front and sat in what he assumed was the captains chair, and he took the co pilot seat, looking at everything. She fiddled with some buttons and a hologram appeared of another woman with blue and... metal skin?

  
“Gamora, what is it?”  
“Nebula, I’ve found someone interesting. He’s a human and somehow landed himself on Knowhere.”

  
Nebula turned and locked eyes with Theo. “So he’s an idiot.”

  
“Hey! I’m actually-“

  
“Yes.” Gamora cut in. “He’s got an odd item on him that looks like your Time Heist piece.”

  
“Bring him to earth. I’ll meet you at headquarters.”

  
“If we’re going to earth can’t you just take me back to London? What is this headquarters?”

  
Nebula shook her head. “Where do you find these idiots, Gamora?”

  
Gamora scowled.

  
“I’ll see you soon, sister.”

The transmission cut out, and Theo gawked at the now empty space.

  
“That was your sister?”

  
Gamora looked at him. “Yes. Things are... odd right now. You might want to strap in.”

  
Theo looked at his seat, wondering just what she was talking about, since he couldn’t see any straps or seat belts. The moment he sat back though, he was securely fastened in by the chair itself.

  
“You know, I’m not an idiot. But in the last half hour I’ve never felt like more of one in my life.”

She laughed at that, and Theo smiled. If nothing else, this would an interesting adventure, and he hadn’t had one of those in a very long time.

“This is going to be awkward. Try not to throw up in my ship. One hundred and fourteen jumps is going to take a toll on you.”

  
“Maybe you could actually explain to me what that means? Since you clearly know that I have no ideaaaaaa!”

  
Gamora smirked as she slammed a lever full throttle.

* * *

Theo had never felt so disoriented. His brain felt like mush inside his skull and he was pretty sure he’d lost his pancreas somewhere around jump fifty seven. Gamora however looked totally fine and rolled her eyes at his discomfort. He stood on wobbly legs and followed her to the ships door and down the stairs. The blue metal woman was waiting, along with a human looking man.

Nebula nodded in Theo’s direction. “Rhodey, this is the idiot.”

  
The man seemed to agree.Theo didn’t even bother to correct her. He was clearly out of his element.

  
“His name is Theo.” Gamora said as she walked up to them.

  
“Theo?” Rhodey questioned.

  
Theo gave a jerky nod. “Theodore Nott. Where am I?”

  
“New York. Come on.” Rhodey said as he began to walk away. “We’ve got a lot to talk about. Starting with how the hell you ended up in space.”

  
Theo held his stomach trying to ease the nauseousness and walked behind them all, taking in their appearance. “Are you both made out of metal? Are any of you human?”

  
Nebula stopped abruptly and turned to glare at him. When she turned to face Rhodey her face softened. “We work with what we got.”

  
Rhodey smiled at her, then turned to Theo. “I’m human. These two are way above my pay grade.”

~

Once everyone was settled inside the mansion like building Rhodey sat them down at a conference table.

  
“Drink anyone?”

  
“Do you have tea?” Theo asked.

  
Rhodey snorted. “How very British. I’m sure there’s some around here somewhere. Nat used to drink it from time to time.”

  
At the mention of the name two of the people in his company turned momentarily sad. He had no idea what was happening, but figured he shouldn’t press any further. “I’ll just take whatever you’ve got.”

  
Rhodey came back in with four cans of coke.

  
“How very American of you.” Theo blurted before he could stop himself.

  
Rhodey chuckled. “So, start from the beginning.”

  
Theo took a long swig of his drink before he spoke. “If I give you answers, will I receive the same treatment?”

  
“We’ll tell you what we can.” Nebula said to him.

He supposed that was good enough. “I’m from London. I work for the Ministry of Magic in a classified department that often works with time. I’ve created several devices over the years that can manipulate time and makes time travel possible. I was arrested three years ago when one of my creations was used for... well, was used for things. Long story short I was released not too long ago and was minding my own bloody business in my workshop before I was stupid and dropped a time-turner. The next thing I know I was in space.”

“He’s a wizard.” Gamora said once he’d finished.

  
Rhodey looked over at her. “Like Strange?”

  
“Doesn’t look like Strange.” Nebula answered.

  
“Who the hell is Strange?” Theo said exasperated.

  
“A wizard that deals with time.” Nebula looked at him like he was stupid.

  
“Look, I have no idea who that is. I’m Theodore Nott and I’m from Wizarding London and I just want to go home.”

  
“Show me some magic, wizard.” Rhodey taunted.

  
“Your M.A.N.C.U.S.A. is very different from my ministry. Your laws are different and the last thing I need is to be arrested for breaking the statute of secrecy.”

  
Gamora looked at him strangely. “Didn’t you just break it by telling us about it?”

  
Rhodey barked out a laugh. “She’s got a point.”

  
He went to take a drink of his coke and Theo saw an opportunity. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bottle. “ _Accio._ ”

  
The bottle flew out of his hand and in to Theo’s.

  
“Nice. Can I see it?” He asked.

  
Theo handed it over nervously. Before he could say anything at all the man pointed it at the table and flailed it around.

  
“Abracadabra.”

  
Theo snatched it back in a panic. “What the hell are you doing?”

  
“I don’t know, trying to make a rabbit appear or something.”

  
Theo covered his face with his hands. “You idiot... can you just tell me how to get home, please?”

Nebula, who always looked so serious, began the explanation.

  
“You’re in an alternate universe.”

  
“I agree.” Said Gamora.

  
“How did I do that?”

  
“I don’t understand it either, but it is impressive.”

  
Theo raised his eyebrows at Nebula’s compliment. Judging from the little time he's spent with her, she didn't give them often.

  
“The easiest thing to do is call Strange and have him open a portal to your universe and send you back.” Rhodey said seriously. “I have no idea if we can fix his little time thing, that’s all you.” He said with a nod to Nebula.

  
“This Strange person can bring me back to where I belong?”

  
Nebula nodded. “Yes. I’ve seen it.”

  
“Alright then. Let’s do that. How do we get a hold of... Strange.” He said slowly.

  
“I’ll call him.” Rhodey said as he stood. “Get comfortable, he doesn’t like to make house calls. I’ll tell him it’s a matter of life or death and he _might_ be here by tomorrow.”

  
“Lovely.” Theo groaned.

  
“Come.” Nebula said to him. “I’ll show you where you can stay.”

* * *

There was no way that Theo would be able to sleep, despite the fact that he should be exhausted. His mind was in overdrive trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. In pajamas that weren’t his he walked quietly down the halls, investigating the place he was staying in. Nebula referred to it as the new Avengers Facility. He had no idea what that meant, but even if they explained it all he’d probably still have no clue. He hated feeling so stupid.

Deciding he’d try to find the kitchen and figure out the tea situation he walked down the stairs trying to remember which way to go. He saw lights on and figured he’d take his chances.

  
“Couldn’t sleep either?” He asked Gamora as she stood by the sink with a glass of water. She had on black silk pajama bottoms and a black tank top, making him wonder if that’s the only color she owned.

  
“I don’t sleep much anyway.”

  
“I don’t either these days.” He walked past her and began opening cupboards. “I thought I would make some tea, if I can find it.”

  
“I’d like to try it. This... tea.”

  
He looked over his shoulder at her. “You’ve never even heard of tea? Wow. If we were in London that would be a damn catastrophe. We have to fix this as soon as possible.”

  
She smiled at him and took a seat at one of the stools behind the counter. “Tell me more about where you're from.”

  
Theo grinned when he finally found a box of tea. At this point anything would do. “I was raised by my father. My mother died when I was young, before school started. We were all magical and came from a long line of magical blood making quite a few of us think we were better than others. We were, in my opinion, but we were the same in a lot of ways, too. I’m filthy rich and live alone in my huge mansion and don’t talk to anyone.”

He filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove. “Your turn.” He spun around to face her and leaned against the countertop. “What’s your story?”

  
“My father is... was... a madman obsessed with power and order. He saw destruction as salvation.”

  
Theo snorted. “Sounds familiar.”

  
“He destroyed this earth in the universe you’re in now. Demolished half the population. I didn’t survive, but my sister did.”

  
“How is that possible?”

  
“The Time Heist.” She said simply.

  
“The what?”

  
“That’s what they call it.” She said with a shrug. “I was brought back because of this Time Heist and I don’t know who I am here.”

  
Theo could sympathize with that. “I know the feeling. It’s why I’ve hidden away I suppose.”

  
“I was hiding from someone when I found you. Things are complicated, and I don’t understand any of it. I’m not who these people think I am.”

  
They were both silent as Theo took the kettle off the stove and poured two mugs of tea, then dropped the tea bags into each one.

  
“Don’t drink it yet. You have to let it steep.” He said as he handed her a mug. “I know I’m no one important, and I just met you, but I like who you are. Right now.”

  
She looked at him for a moment before she smiled. “You’re not so much of an idiot.”

  
“Thanks. I feel so much better.” He said sarcastically, but couldn’t hide his grin. “Despite the unnatural oddness of this day, it's the best day I’ve had in a very long time.”

* * *

The following morning he sat in a room with one of the most flamboyant wizards he’d ever met aside from Dumbledore. The man wore a ridiculous cape, reminding him of Lockhart. At least this man didn’t sound like a moron. Theo would have taken his chances with his busted time-turner otherwise.

“You’re certain this will work?” He asked.

  
“Strange knows what he’s doing.” Rhodey answered.

  
“It’s Dr. Strange.” He corrected with an annoyed tone.

  
Theo liked him a little more after that.

  
“Yes, it will work. I’ve already researched your timeline and I’m able to open up a portal to your world.”

  
“Let’s do it then.”

  
Theo watched in unashamed amazement as a ring of literal fire seemed to appear out of thin air while Dr. Strange swirled his hands around. He saw his Manor, sitting there with it’s perfectly trimmed lawns and shining windows. He turned back to Gamora, who looked unhappy.

  
“If you’re ever in London...” he pointed at the circle behind him with his thumb. “You know where I am.”

  
“I might.” She said quickly.

  
With one last nod, he looked around the room. “Thanks for everything.”

  
“See you around, wizard.” Rhodey said with a mock salute.

  
Dr. Strange sighed impatiently. “Just go through the portal. The less time you spend with him the better.”

  
Theo paused for a moment before he took a deep breath and walked through the circle. He turned and smiled when it was still open. Gamora gave him a timid wave, which he returned.

Once the portal was closed, he stood there, wondering if anything that happened in the last twenty four hours was actually real.

He smiled wide. At least now he had a new project. 


End file.
